


Petit Papa Nöel

by asoftplacetoland



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Decorations, Communication, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Haircuts, Holidays, Husbands, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nosy Customers, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: When Patrick lets his curls grow out over the holiday season, David is mortified to find the majority of their holiday shoppers think his youthful looking husband is much younger than he actually is.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 35
Kudos: 174
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	Petit Papa Nöel

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> Written for this prompt:  
>  **Patrick has always had a bit of a baby-face, but one particular winter when he decides to grow out his curls, David starts to think of how much younger Patrick looks than him. David tries to convince himself it's all in his head, but after the 12th time someone comments on 'how nice he is to hire college students over the holidays' or how he's 'robbing the cradle', etc. he has to admit it's a Thing. It turns out between the new messy curls, his perpetually rosy cheeks, and his oversized cozy sweaters, Patrick just looks a lot younger than David. How does David deal with this? Can be some fluffy hurt/comfort or some smutty debauching, or both!**
> 
> First off, thank you to OP for such a delightful little prompt. I blame this entirely on Noah Reid's adorable curls and cute face and I'm sorry in advance if daddy kink is not your kink but I thought this prompt just kind of fit the bill for that. 🙈
> 
> Second, thank you to my beta for corralling my commas and for their generous application of the fire emoji. 
> 
> And finally, mind the tags on this one, holiday heros. Quite a bit of tender smut and kinky stuff all wrapped up in a Christmas bow lie ahead! Enjoy!

The problem starts when Patrick misses his haircut in September. He’d had it originally scheduled for a few days after they got back from their anniversary weekend trip to Toronto, but David had gotten sick with a nasty stomach bug and Patrick had to work the store alone. Patrick rescheduled it for two weeks later but, by then, they were busy with the slew of harvest festivals that David had signed them up for as a way to branch out to more potential vendors and at that point, it made more sense to try for a haircut in October.

“It’s fine, really. I’ll just go in early next month for a trim.” Patrick reassured him when David noticed the hair near his ears was starting to curl. October came and went without a haircut thanks to Patrick being cast in the Elmdale theater production of _Little Shop of Horrors_. The director thought Patrick’s hair was just the right length for Seymour and begged him to leave his hair be. By the time the show opened in November, Patrick’s hair was longer than David had ever seen it and David was maybe a little bit obsessed with carding his fingers through the thick mass of curls nestled on the top of Patrick’s head. Patrick had to actually style them down with a bit of hair gel and he shaved off his modest amount of stubble during the week of the show. The whole look screamed innocence, and David could not get over how much younger Patrick looked as he sang and danced around the stage.

When the production closes, Patrick decides to roll right into their busy holiday season with his new look but the curly hair and clean-shaven face were not the only changes. His latest theatrical venture coupled with the colder weather seems to inspire thicker, baggier sweaters and cozy cardigans paired with his usual tight jeans. The new wardrobe is somewhat of a refreshing change from his familiar button-downs and David finds himself liking the “English major on the quad” vibe his husband has so effortlessly seemed to curate. Or at least he does until they get their usual slew of out of town shoppers for the holidays.

The first week of December arrives and David is especially proud of the store’s holiday decorations. They had spent hours hanging delicate ornaments on the two large Christmas trees that stand tall and proud in their display windows. Porcelain snowflakes, glass reindeer, and hand-painted multicolor bulb ornaments hang from the branches, illuminated by warm white string lights. The ceiling too is covered in a canopy of string lights with paper snowflakes hanging down at various levels throughout the store to create the effect of snowfall inside. The scent of spruce trees and cinnamon from their festive candles mingles with the smell of the warm apple cider steaming away in its crockpot behind the counter that they are supposed to be selling by the cup to their holiday shoppers though David maybe is drinking it faster than they can actually sell it.

In addition to their usual year-round products, there are lots of festive things for sale. Large gold painted flower pots containing small poinsettias, a basket of hand-carved dreidels, coffee mugs with holiday greetings etched right into the clay that are painted in shades of burgundy and evergreen. There is an entire display table just for holiday food; soft peppermint sticks wrapped in their shiny plastic bags and fastened with matching striped ribbons, handsome copper colored containers of drinking chocolate, individually wrapped gingerbread sandwich cookies, piles and piles of foil wrapped chocolate gelt with canvas bags for gifting, and incredibly delicate but beautiful hard candy ribbons that shine like stained glass under the soft overhead lights.

Patrick is at his usual spot behind the cash register, looking handsome as ever in a red and white striped cable knit sweater that nearly covers his hand to the knuckles. The sweater is so cozy looking, David can’t help but brush his hands over it each time he has to get something from the back. Patrick gives him a lopsided grin each time, hip checking David on his way back out to the sales floor with a quiet admonishment about keeping things professional in the workplace even as his own hands gravitate toward David’s waist. Patrick’s curly hair is now gel free, and although he brushed it into a neat pile that morning, several of the curls have broken free to fall gently across his forehead. There is one in particular that rests right in the center of Patrick’s forehead and it takes everything in David not to tug on the little errant curl just to watch it spring back into place. Fortunately for David’s carefully cultivated reputation, they are far too busy for him to play with his husband’s hair during the pre-lunch rush.

“Excuse me!” A woman’s voice calls out from behind him. David turns and is met with a middle aged woman with a hopeful smile on her face. She is holding an armful of ginger scented lotion and a fuzzy throw blanket from their holiday gift section and she is wearing what David has, unfortunately, learned to be something called an “Ugly Christmas Sweater.” Why anyone would want to wear something that enjoys the moniker of ugly as part of its appeal is beyond him. Her sweater is a cobalt blue and features several strings of multicolored string lights covered in garish looking sequins. David gives her his most sincere customer service smile in return. 

“Yes?” He asks, trying but likely failing to ignore the sweater. The woman doesn’t seem to notice.

“I was just wondering if you were hiring any more university students for the holidays?” The woman glances pointedly over at Patrick. “My daughter will be home next week, and this seems like exactly the kind of store she’d love to work in!” David blinks at her for a moment, and before he can even respond, the woman hands him her business card. “Absolutely no pressure, obviously, but if you need extra help, give me a call, and I can put you two in touch. It’s so nice of you to give these students jobs during the holiday season, teach them some responsibility!” She chuckles to herself before retreating toward the cash register to check out while David stares shell shocked in her wake. Patrick didn’t look that young, did he? More importantly, how old did David look that people would mistake his husband for a university student? David shakes off the shock, chalks it up to one woman’s ill-informed assumption (that sweater should really have told him everything he needed to know), and he moves on with his day.

An hour later, David has nearly forgotten about the strange interaction from that morning. Patrick, sensing David’s icy mood, offers to drive to Elmdale to pick up lunch for them from David’s favorite deli as a midweek boost. David stays behind to restock the shelves and ends up working the register a fair bit more than he expected. He is checking out a sweet old lady with perfectly styled pin curls who will not stop talking as she pays with an actual handwritten check when Patrick returns.

“They had that good rye bread today too so I picked up an extra loaf so we can make grilled cheese tomorrow.” Patrick says brightly, pressing a kiss to David’s cheek before slipping into the back with their lunch. The old woman goes from writing her check to openly staring at David and David is definitely not in the mood to deal with whatever nonsense this old lady is about to spew his way. 

“Robbing the cradle there a bit, aren’t we?” The old woman says with a knowing grin. David’s mouth drops open, stunned, but the woman hands him the check and grabs her tote bag and heads out of the store before he can recover.

His lunch is delicious and perfect just like it always is when they get takeout from Bailey’s Deli. Patrick launches into the full story of his exciting trip there, but David is barely listening. He studies Patrick, trying to see what a stranger might see. Patrick’s hair has gotten even messier from the wind and his cheeks are rosy from the warmth of the space heater they keep in the stockroom to make sure their sensitive skin care products don’t freeze up. Patrick’s facial hair has always grown slowly so if any stubble was trying to make itself known this afternoon, it wasn’t immediately clear. He still looks as clean shaven as he had that morning when they left for work.

“David? You still with me?” Patrick asks, waving his hand in David’s face until David refocuses on him. 

“Um yep. With you all the way, honey.” David says and Patrick gives him a look like he knows David is lying but is unwilling to call him on it.

“I just thought it was funny. To be fair, usually George is working the counter. I guess the new cashier doesn’t really know us yet but if he wants to give me a student discount, I’m going to take it as a compliment.” Patrick crunches a chip loudly to punctuate his sentence while David’s brain struggles to catch up.

“You…they gave you a student discount? Don’t they know you’ve been out of school for like twenty years?!” David blurts out, his voice climbing higher and higher as he goes. Patrick frowns.

“More like fifteen years, thank you. And it’s not like I gave him my driver’s license to confirm my age for a sandwich, David.” Patrick chuckles. “I didn’t even really notice it until I looked at the receipt, but hey, every little bit counts during the gift giving season, huh? Your wish list this year was pretty long.” Patrick playfully knocks into David’s leg under the table, that soft open smile on his face that never fails to ease David’s worries. Patrick further proves his excellent David worry wrangling ability by revealing he also bought two large chocolate mint brownies for dessert. Patrick even lets David have half of his brownie because his husband is the absolute best and the day gets much better from there.

* * *

“Oh that’s very kind of you to offer but I’m actually all set.” David hears Patrick’s polite ‘ _no thank you’_ voice all the way across the room where he is currently restocking the vanilla mint bubble bath. He glances over at Patrick and a rather large, beefy man in a bright red tracksuit with thin white stripes down the sides that is doing him absolutely no favors. The man offers Patrick a final smile that looks more like a grimace before making his way out the door.

“What was that all about?” David asks before he can help himself. Patrick looks tired.

“Oh, he was just telling me how his tree farm is looking for university students to run their winter carnival and he sort of offered me a job?” Patrick at least has the decency to blush. 

This is the fourth time this week Patrick has been offered an odd side job. One babysitting gig, one dog walker, a literal fucking paper route like he was twelve, and now a tree farm. It doesn’t help that he looks particularly adorable in today’s sweater, a green cowl neck cardigan with large brown buttons. Patrick did add a bit of mousse to his curls that morning at David’s hopeful suggestion, but the little auburn traitors have since fallen and are curling lovingly around his ears and forehead. Patrick’s nose is still a little red from his trip down to Bob’s Garage to drop off the gift basket Bob had ordered for his cry therapist, and it makes his cheeks look even rosier than they normally do in the warmth of the store. David is slowly starting to understand all the comments they’ve been getting the past two weeks. 

“Did…and you told him you’re old, right? That you haven’t seen the inside of a dorm room since Reese was still enjoying her _Legally Blonde_ era, right?” David tries not to let the annoyance he feels creep into his tone but he can tell Patrick hears it just from the heavy sigh he lets out where he would normally laugh.

“It seemed rude to interrupt his sales pitch.” Patrick tells him, his voice dry as he picks up the watering can to give the poinsettias a drink while they have a lull in customers. David sidles up behind him as he waters the plants and wraps his arms around Patrick’s waist. Patrick barely acknowledges the move but David can see the corners of his mouth are upturned when he tucks his chin over Patrick’s shoulder.

“Well I’m glad you’re not running off to go work somewhere else.” David murmurs, letting the words rumble through his chest. Patrick hums noncommittally. 

“I dunno David, that paper route sounded promising and I could use the exercise if you keep bringing home the leftover cookies from your book club.” David works a hand underneath Patrick’s cardigan to drag across his stomach and it has the desired effect of making Patrick laugh. The water from the watering can sloshes across the table but neither of them care when Patrick turns to face him, his eyes are a little dark from that little bit of intimate contact. “Gotta look good for my _husband_ ,” Patrick says in a low, silky voice that David will absolutely make him pay for later that evening because of course, that’s right when the bell rings at the door.

They’ve gotten good at making the occasional workplace embrace not look like too big of a deal, but the Red Tracksuit Guy is back and he definitely smirks at them as they pull away from one another. Patrick, of course, takes that as his cue to pretend to go get something from the stockroom, which leaves David alone with Red Tracksuit Guy, who stares at their wall of toners for a minute before heading toward the register, plunking the largest, most expensive one down in front of David.

“I was distracted earlier when I came in here, but my wife would have a fit if I came all the way out here and forgot to pick up her toner.” The man explains to David, almost conspiratorially, and David absolutely has no idea what to do beyond offer a somewhat nauseous smile. “You know what I mean. You like ‘em young too, huh?” The man nods toward the back where Patrick had disappeared.

David’s stomach twists as the man takes his silence for an agreement. He grins lecherously at David as he leaves the store and Patrick emerges not fifteen seconds later. David glares at him but his glares have long since lost their effect on Patrick. Patrick does not manage to avoid the carefully timed smack on the ass David gives him when he takes David’s place behind the register. Patrick’s eyes light up like they did earlier, and David’s mind is buzzing with the possibilities behind those eyes when three more customers enter the store. He’ll have to connect the dots later.

* * *

Patrick manages to go three more days without any side hustle offers, but customers can’t seem to stop giggling over the old man who owns the general but very specific store and his youthful trophy husband. David knows he shouldn’t let it bother him; Patrick is less than four years younger than him no matter how spry his curls and baby face make him seem. What’s worse is that Patrick seems completely unfazed by the situation. In fact, David would almost say that there was something about the perceived dynamic that Patrick was enjoying based on the heated looks he directed at David each time a customer makes a comment about their apparent age difference. If David hadn’t found yet another gray hair in the sink that morning, he might have finally worked up the nerve to ask him what in that dynamic Patrick would like to pursue.

“You know, it’s fun how when you own a store with your husband, random people decide it’s their place to tell you that your husband deserves someone much younger than you!” David muses aloud and the flock of teenaged girls who had been giggling over by one of the Christmas trees to unashamedly stare at Patrick as he fixed a string of lights that had fallen from the ceiling all disperse. David can’t even feel bad to lose the potential sales because dammit, that was supposed to be David’s view to enjoy, not theirs. Patrick climbs down the ladder and turns to fix David with a knowing look.

“Would you like to finally tell me what has been bothering you or are we in for another week of passive aggressive comments loosely directed at the customers?” Patrick asks, one hand on his hip as he balances against the ladder like some _Teen Vogue_ ladder model and David scowls at him.

“Excuse you, passive aggressive comments are an essential part of the holiday retail season. I’ve dated enough mall santas to know.” Patrick does a masterful job of keeping his face from reacting and David sighs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to say anything because it’s important for you to curate your own image and while you know I sometimes like to offer my opinion—” Patrick snorts but David continues on because if he stops talking now, it _will_ end up being another week of passive aggressive comments. “it’s ultimately your body and I will love you and it no matter what.” Patrick blinks at him owlishly.

“Um, thank you?” David buries his face in his hands and takes a deep breath so he can get the final bit out without Patrick interrupting.

“But your curly hair and baggy Christmas sweaters and your rosy lil’ cheeks have caused an extreme case of baby face that’s making everyone think I’m a dirty old man and I hate it!” David gasps for breath as he finishes and closes his eyes, so he doesn’t have to watch whatever reaction Patrick is having to that little outburst. Which is why he is surprised when Patrick’s strong arms wrap around him and squeeze so tightly that David has no choice but to lean into the hug. He wraps his own arms around Patrick’s shoulders, and they sway together for a moment. Hugging Patrick is a lived-in feeling that feels more like home than their actual home does.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, David.” Patrick’s voice is quiet in his ear. “I can cut my hair short again if that will help?” David kisses him then, somewhat relieved at the prospect of no longer having the age difference in his relationship pointed out in technicolor on a daily basis while also a little sad to lose the curls he’s grown fond of.

“If you don’t mind but…not too short?” He asks hopefully and Patrick grins at him.

“I’ll text my barber right now.” Patrick pulls out his phone and taps away as he heads back to his usual spot behind the register. Now that David feels better about the whole situation, he can dig further into the heated little looks Patrick has been not so subtly tossing his way the past few weeks.

“You liked the attention, didn’t you?” Patrick’s eyes dart up so quickly, it nearly causes David to startle back but then he’s right back to looking at his phone.

“Why would you say that?” Patrick counters, but his mouth is doing that funny thing it does when Patrick isn’t telling the whole truth. David squints, taking in the nervous flutter of Patrick’s hands as shoves his phone back into his pocket and crosses his arms. David tries his luck.

“I think you liked people thinking you were the pretty, young thing in this relationship, isn’t that right?” The tips of Patrick’s ears go red but he pointedly ignores David’s accusation. David slowly crosses the room and deliberately turns the sign from open to closed. 

“Excuse you, we still have three hours left in this busy holiday retail shopping day.” Patrick tries but David can hear there is no heat in the words. When he turns to look at Patrick, the blush has extended down to color his cheeks.

“I know. I just wanted to let you know that when we get home tonight, I’m going to take such good care of you, baby.” David purrs and Patrick stares at him in shock.

“Oh?” Patrick squeaks, eyes growing wide as David saunters toward the counter.

“Mmmhmm,” David confirms as he slips behind the counter to put himself deliberately in Patrick’s space. His hands have relocated from the counter to his pockets and David watches with delight as Patrick not so surreptitiously adjusts himself. If he’s getting hard just from the foreplay, David’s got a pretty good idea that he is taking this in the right direction. He trusts, unquestionably, that Patrick will stop him if he’s uncomfortable. “I’m going to lay you out in our big bed and play with your body until you beg me for more.” David continues and Patrick whimpers. David runs a hand down Patrick’s back and lightly grips his hip, marveling as Patrick eagerly moves right into the touch.

“David—” Patrick chokes out and David smiles.

“That’s not what you want to call me right now, is it?” David whispers and Patrick squeezes his eyes shut, cheeks flaming as he shakes his head.

“Daddy, please!” Patrick blurts out, shock coloring his expression at his admission and there it is. Patrick looks nearly like he’s ready to drop through the floor in embarrassment but David presses a kiss to his burning cheek. 

“I know, baby. I’ll take care of you” David murmurs and takes a step back and fully away from him. Patrick cracks one eye open at the absence and David smirks at him. “I’ll take care of you in precisely three hours and nine minutes.” Patrick groans, pillowing his hands in his arms as David practically skips over to the door to reopen the store.

Fortunately for them both, the rest of the afternoon passes by quickly. They sell homemade candy and scarves and wreaths and cards to a sizable crowd of holiday shoppers. David even decides to go the extra mile as he wraps at the gift wrapping station for the final hour of their work day. For some reason, David has always enjoyed wrapping presents and they were both surprised to find people more than willing to pay a little extra to have their gifts wrapped up. David can feel Patrick’s eyes on his hands as he cuts through the wrapping paper and ties perfect bows out of the white and red tulle he’d stocked for the wrapping station. 

As soon as 5:00 o’clock hits, Patrick immediately starts his closing procedures even though David is still wrapping gifts. David takes his time, chatting with the customers as he adds sprigs of holy to the bows and as soon as the final customer leaves, Patrick pounces. The wrapping paper David had been carrying into the back scatters across the floor as Patrick firmly plants himself in the now empty space the rolls of paper had previously occupied. A laugh tumbles from David’s lips before he can help it while Patrick tucks himself right under David’s chin, the soft curls on his head tickling David’s throat as he moves in close.

“You promised you’d take care of me,” Patrick says, a touch of petulance in his playful tone and, oh how David is going to enjoy taking him right to the edge tonight. David drops a kiss right into that mess of curls.

“I will, baby. Are you finished with your closing tasks?” David asks, knowing full well no matter how excited he is for what’s to come, Patrick would never leave the register unbalanced. Even still, it’s worth asking because Patrick is already pretty worked up. Patrick sighs deeply.

“ _Yes_. Can we go now?” David considers this. On the one hand, he is already getting a little uncomfortable; why of all days did he pick today to wear jeans this tight? On the other hand, David wants to push Patrick.

“No. I have a few things to take care of here, but since someone is really impatient, I don’t see why I can’t take care of you at the same time.” Patrick tilts his head to the side like an adorably confused puppy and a few stray curls flop across his forehead at the sudden movement. David guides Patrick over to the far corner of the room and turns him to stand with his nose toward the wall.

“David!” Patrick hisses, that beautiful blush coloring his face. David kisses the tip of his nose for the added effect of watching Patrick try to track the movement. 

“What? If you’re just going to sit around and whine at me while I’m working, you could do with some corner time to calm you down.” David says primly and Patrick’s whole body goes slack when David gently rubs his burning neck.

“But people can see me!” Patrick gasps. David glances toward the window. The sun has already set and the lights from the café glow bright in the darkness. There is some light foot traffic, mostly locals at this point, and if someone were to stop at a certain angle and stare straight at the back wall for longer than thirty seconds, they might notice Patrick’s immobility. Even still, no one would assume Patrick was there for any reason other than doing his job. He tells Patrick as much and Patrick lifts his chin defiantly for another second before shuffling into place with his nose pointed at the corner. 

“Good boy.” David whispers and Patrick shivers when David’s lips brush along the shell of his ear.

David completes his closing tasks in record time, even with the extra time spent glancing over at Patrick. At one point, he knows Patrick can feel his gaze on him. “Look at you being so good for me, sweetheart. Staying right where I put you.” David calls as he tidies up the hand soaps. Patrick’s shoulders scrunch up slightly before he relaxes again. His little huff of indignation is like music to David’s ears, and when he goes to collect Patrick from the corner, Patrick’s hand slips into his so easily. “Ready to head home?” David asks him and Patrick bites down a grin even as he nods. 

“Take me home, Daddy.” He breathes out and David tugs him out the door and toward the car.

They barely make it through the front door before Patrick’ hands are on him. The door clicks shut and Patrick pushes David up against it, his mouth hot and wet as he kisses down David’s neck. “God, _David_.” Patrick murmurs against his skin and David groans as Patrick grinds his hard cock into David’s hip.

“Desperate.” David teases, grabbing Patrick’s ass and pulling him so close he can no longer move. Patrick squirms as he’s held in place until David turns him and shoves him toward the stairs. “Bedroom. Now.” Patrick trips up the stairs two at a time and David is all too happy to watch him go. He grabs a drink of water from the kitchen to clear his head and then makes his way up the stairs at a leisurely pace to compose himself before the evening really gets started. He wants to make this good for Patrick. When David crosses the threshold of the room, he is glad he took extra time on the stairs because Patrick is already beautifully naked. His slender cock is full where it leaks against his stomach and his nipples are hard and peaked. Patrick’s eyes are closed and he arches back against the pillows, clearly knowing he has a captivated audience. As soon as his hand reaches for his cock, though, David is on him.

“Daddy, please touch me.” Patrick cries as David scoops his wrists up and pins them above his head. David hums thoughtfully.

“Aren’t I touching you now?” David asks and Patrick lets out a mournful sound, his hips hitching up in little hiccups as he seeks out relief for his aching cock. David leans down to kiss him softly on the lips like he always does before they start a scene. Patrick likes to say David seals his scenes with kisses, but David just likes to have an excuse to feel Patrick’s lips against his own as often as possible. Kissing Patrick is like a homecoming each and every time. When he pulls away, Patrick tries to follow but he holds him fast by the wrists. Patrick squirms as David watches him struggle, that lovely blush returning as David’s gaze focuses on his firm nipples. “Seems like you got yourself all warmed up for me already. Were you playing with your little nipples while you were waiting for Daddy to come take care of you?” David doesn’t wait for an answer as he leans forward to wrap his lips around one of the hardened buds. 

Patrick arches his back, pushing into the warmth of David’s mouth as he lavishes attention on one nipple and then the other. Patrick is so responsive to having his nipples played with even though it took time for him to put aside his embarrassment when they had first started exploring together. Now he wordlessly begs for more as David scrapes his teeth teasingly around an areola, unconsciously spreading his legs beneath David as if to show him just how much he likes the current proceedings. Patrick’s pecs are wet with saliva and sweat by the time David is finished, and Patrick looks positively wrecked. David reaches down to toy with the slick head of Patrick’s cock and Patrick cries out. David pulls his fingers away, now sticky with precome, and wipes the mess off in a wet line down Patrick’s heaving chest.

“My desperate boy. Do you want Daddy to play with your little cock or your little hole first?” David watches Patrick’s face twist in confusion, clearly concerned with the decision. David chuckles and kisses him on the forehead. “There’s no wrong answer, baby. But do know you’re not going to come before I get my cock inside that hungry hole of yours, so choose wisely.” Patrick squeezes his eyes shut.

“My hole.” He eventually whispers and David flicks his reddened nipple, causing him to yelp. “My hole, please, Daddy!” Patrick corrects and David eagerly moves in between Patrick’s legs. David isn’t surprised by Patrick’s choice. Patrick’s hole is just as sensitive as his nipples and David would happily spend hours licking and slurping at the muscle until Patrick is completely spent and coming dry. In fact, he had done just that on their honeymoon and while a repeat of that wasn’t exactly what he had in mind for tonight, David wanted to get Patrick as wet as possible. David lays on his stomach getting comfortable as Patrick’s thighs flex on either side of his head. David gently urges Patrick to angle his hips up and is rewarded with a perfect view of his entrance. David licks his lips and then kisses him, wet and sloppy right in the center of the tight furl muscle and Patrick cries out at the sudden sensation.

“Daddy’s going to get you sopping wet tonight, baby boy.” David whispers into the skin of one ass cheek before licking long and luxuriously slowly over Patrick’s hole with the flat of his tongue. David repeats the motion the other way as he eases into the task. Patrick moans above him when David swirls his tongue around the shape of Patrick’s hole. David uses his thumbs to spread the rim open and teases Patrick by letting out a hot puff of air over it.

“Daddy!” Patrick whines, his legs twitching and his hips shifting until David decides he’s earned his tongue. David dips his tongue into the spit slick entrance, not bothering to hold back as he works his tongue in and out. Patrick’s cries are getting louder and louder as David tongue fucks him. With one hand still in place to hold one of Patrick’s cheeks out of the way, David reaches up blindly to give Patrick’s cock a squeeze. “Nooooo!” Patrick cries and David laughs, letting the sound reverberate along Patrick’s skin as he glances up at him.

“I know your body too well, baby. You didn’t tell me you were about to be a bad boy and come, but your little hole sure did. I think you were trying to be naughty on purpose.” Patrick doesn’t even try to deny it and allows David to pull him into a sitting position. Patrick’s cock bobs obscenely and David scrambles off the bed so he can tower over him. “Patrick, do you need to be punished?” Patrick’s head swivels back and forth quickly but he bites his lip and David knows he needs to be pushed a little more. “Because I think you might need a spanking.” Patrick’s eyes go wide.

“Daddy!” Patrick tries for offended even as he settles onto his knees and pointedly looks down at the ground. David hooks his fingers underneath his chin and forces him to look up. Patrick’s eyes are already a little watery. David grips his jaw lightly and fixes him with a stern look.

“Ask me for it or I’m going to get myself off and you’ll go to bed hard.” Patrick’s bottom lip trembles and he looks painfully young as he stares up at David with wonder.

“I need it.” Patrick says softly and David shifts his fingers from Patrick’s jaw to his hair. Patrick leans into the touch until David gets a firm grip on his curls and pulls. Patrick moves with David’s hand, letting out a little yelp of surprise. 

“You can do better.” David says. Patrick taps at David’s hand and David immediately lets go, prepared to apologize, but then Patrick moves onto his hands and knees. David watches as he lowers his chest to the bed and raises his ass up like an offering.

“Spank me, please. I deserve it, Daddy!” Patrick begs and David nearly comes in his pants at the sight. David doesn’t want to make Patrick wait too long so he undresses as quickly as he can. Patrick stays still, angling his head so he can watch David strip. David tosses his clothes in the direction of the hamper because he refuses to look anywhere but Patrick’s ass. David loves every part of Patrick, from his curly head to his surprisingly chilly toes that always seem to find David’s warm calves in the middle of the night, but Patrick’s ass is truly a wonder. Patrick spreads his knees wide enough so that his slick hole makes a tantalizing target, and once David is naked, he crosses the room and pulls Patrick back down the bed. David almost wishes he could see Patrick’s face as he manhandles him, that look of lusty surprise is always a favorite but David has business elsewhere.

“How many, baby?” David asks as he smooths his hands over Patrick’s ass. He massages the cheeks in his hands, pulling them apart to blow across Patrick’s wet hole. When Patrick doesn’t answer right away, he takes two fingers and gives his hole a little smack as a warning. Patrick jolts forward like he’s been lit up from the inside.

“Yes, spank my hole!” Patrick cries and David raises an eyebrow at him in surprise. Patrick usually likes a bit of pain but he hadn’t been expecting that reaction.

“Not too many. I still want to fuck you tonight. How about I give you five as a warmup and then you can tell me how many regular ones you want?” Patrick breathes out a long yes, elongating the ‘s’ until David cuts it off with another smack right over his hole. Patrick takes all five hits beautifully, his breathy cries getting higher and higher as the hits increase in intensity.

“Twenty, I want twenty!” Patrick gasps out and David is all too happy to give him that. He alternates hits on both cheeks and admires the way Patrick’s ass jiggles with each smack.

“Such a good boy for me.” David purrs as he angles his hand to smack Patrick’s sit spots. “Taking your spanking so well.” Patrick pushes back into David’s hand. 

“Harder, Daddy, please. I can take it!” Patrick urges. David hums and gives him what he wants. By twenty, Patrick’s ass is a lovely shade of pink and David rolls him gently onto his side before joining him on the bed. He snags the lube off the nightstand and settles Patrick into his lap. Patrick hisses at the pressure on his sore ass, so David maneuvers him into a straddle. Patrick already looks blissed out from the spanking and he giggles into David’s mouth as he leans forward to kiss David. The kiss is sloppy and they’re both smiling and laughing into it too much for it to really count as a proper kiss but neither of them seem to mind. Patrick pulls back to rub their noses together, a goofy grin on his face.

“Love you.” Patrick whispers, his eyes bright if a little unfocused and David’s suddenly feeling a little teary eyed himself. He presses his forehead to Patrick’s.

“Love you, too.” Patrick beams at him and shifts up to kiss him again but ends up rutting their cocks together. They both groan at the sensation and David makes to pull them back into it. He pets at Patrick’s reddened ass and Patrick whimpers. David squeezes lube onto his fingers and traces his index finger around the rim of Patrick’s hole. “Gotta get you nice and loose for my cock.” David whispers as he presses the tip inside. He holds it there for a moment, delighting at Patrick’s furrowed brow. Patrick huffs and David presses in a little deeper. “That feel nice, baby?” David asks as he stills his finger. Patrick clenches around it.

“No!” Patrick bites out. “I want more.” The disgruntled look on Patrick’s face is so adorable, David nearly considers giving him what he wants. Nearly. He shifts his finger back out and holds it against Patrick’s hole while Patrick attempts to move with it with a frustrated noise. David narrows his eyes.

“Well, if you’re going to be a brat and complain about it, then I think you can do the work. You can ride my fingers and get that naughty little hole ready for my cock.” The command has its desired effect as Patrick practically shoves himself down onto David’s finger. The angle definitely isn’t comfortable and Patrick shifts high up on his knees and braces his hands on David’s shoulders to get better leverage. David doesn’t actively try to make things more difficult for Patrick, but he certainly doesn’t offer any help. He holds his hand steady and watches as Patrick lifts himself up and drops himself down on David’s finger and when he asks for a second, David gives it to him. Patrick’s hole swallows up both fingers easily and Patrick looks like a vision, chest heaving and cock dripping non stop as he preps himself. “Look at you.” David breathes out and Patrick throws his head back and lets out a loud moan when David gives him a third finger to fuck himself on.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m going to come.” Patrick sinks down on David’s fingers, clenching as he grabs at his cock, but David smacks his hand away. Patrick looks up at him, desperately trying to settle himself down but then David wraps begins to stroke. “Daddy, no!” Patrick cries but David quiets him with a hard upstroke.

“Changed my mind. I want you to come from my hand and then again on my cock.” Patrick moans as David strokes him hard and fast. “Look how hard your little cock is for Daddy. You just love being filled, don’t you, baby?” Patrick squeezes his eyes shut, nodding as he grinds down on David’s fingers. It’s not long before Patrick comes with a cry somewhere between “Daddy!” and “David!” as he splatters come all over David’s stomach. David strokes him through it, removing his fingers despite the shocked noise it punches out of Patrick. David rolls them so Patrick is on his back and kisses him as he comes down from his first orgasm. Patrick kisses him back eagerly, his nails raking across David’s shoulders as he tries to pull David in even closer. Patrick licks into his mouth like he’s starved for closeness and David moans as his own cock twitches with want. He pulls back enough to line his cock up with Patrick’s entrance.

“Yes, yes, yes, put it in me, Daddy!” Patrick cries out and David has to squeeze his cock with a vice like grip to keep from coming immediately. He takes a few deep breaths before he pushes the head of his cock past the rim of Patrick’s hole. Patrick clenches around it instantly, as though David will take it away from him now. David runs his hands soothingly over Patrick’s trembling thighs.

“Let me in, sweetheart. Just relax.” David says softly and the tension starts to leave Patrick’s body as he sinks into David’s touch. David presses in further and further until he’s fully seated inside Patrick. Patrick clenches again, smirking a little when David tweaks his nipples in retaliation. “That’s it, good boy, Patrick!” David coos as he pets a hand down Patrick’s chest. Patrick is already hard again and David gives his cock a friendly tap on the head with his fingertips. Patrick wraps his legs around David’s waist and tries to pull him closer again but David grips his hips and pulls back until just the tip of his cock stretches obscenely around the rim of Patrick’s hole. He holds there for a second before thrusting back inside at what he hopes is the right angle for—”

“Yes! Right there, oh god!” Patrick cries and David happily gives it to him. David works his cock in and out, lube and spit slicking his way as he lights Patrick’s prostate up with every thrust.

“Such a beautiful boy.” David murmurs as he picks up the pace. Patrick keens, loud and high and needy, and it spurs David to move even faster until he’s practically moving Patrick up toward the headboard with every thrust. “So pretty on my cock. Are you going to come again, baby? Gonna make another mess for Daddy to clean up?” Patrick’s cock bounces with each thrust, and David pauses briefly to lap at the puddle of precome while Patrick goes very still above him, eyes wide. David grins up at him and shows him the mess on his tongue before he swallows it down. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Daddy will always be here to clean up your messes.” David pulls back just in time to avoid a face full of come as Patrick comes for the second time, completely untouched.

David can feel a bit of come on his chin and Patrick squeezes so hard around his cock that David nearly tumbles over the edge himself. He moves back and thrusts into Patrick’s now pliant body for another minute, holding him by the hips as his cock makes obscene squelching noises that reverberate off the walls and back to him like the world’s filthiest symphony. David comes with a shout of Patrick’s name. His release floods Patrick’s swollen hole while Patrick lays back against the pillows, sweaty and red faced and satiated. David pulls out, and is suddenly very glad they’ve got a spare comforter folded up and ready to go in the linen closet. He collapses next to Patrick on the bed as they catch their breath, and when he turns to look at Patrick, he is unsurprised to find Patrick is already smiling back at him.

“I’m glad you’ll always be here to clean up my messes.” Patrick tells him and it’s David’s turn to blush because wow that is something he actually said. Patrick snuggles in close and kisses the tip of David’s nose because it’s the easiest thing to reach. “Guess this means you’re stripping the sheets and changing the bedding while I take a shower?” Patrick asks hopefully and David snorts.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” David warns and Patrick shoves him a bit, pretending to be angry but he’s still smiling too much for it to have the proper effect.

* * *

Four days later, Patrick comes back from his lunch break and leaves David speechless.

“You…wow,” David breathes. Objectively, he knew that Patrick’s appointment with his barber was happening during Patrick’s lunch break because he didn’t want to leave David at the store too long, but knowing that and seeing the results were two different things. 

Patrick’s hair was shorn much more closely on the sides with a perfectly styled bunch of curls right on top. The small amount of facial hair Patrick usually keeps is back and he’s swapped out the oversized sweater for a fitted dark blue v-neck that shows off his biceps in a way that absolutely should be illegal. He gives David a twirl, grinning as he runs his fingers gently over his hair.

“You like it? I specifically asked for the opposite of a sugar baby.” Patrick quips as he makes his way toward the register to give David a kiss. David accepts his kiss, admiring the piney scent of Patrick’s aftershave.

“No more _Will & Grace _ reruns for you, mister.” David shoots back even though it’s hard to keep a straight face. Patrick just looks so ridiculously attractive with his new sexy haircut that David can barely keep it together. Patrick notes the deflection and gives David an exaggerated pout.

“But Daddy!” Patrick whines, laughing when David tries to shove him away but Patrick just holds on tighter. David squirms in his arms but Patrick is clearly not ready to let him go without an answer. David sighs.

“I love your new look. Very grownup.” David tells him and when Patrick kisses him again, neither of them can stop smiling into the kiss.

“Hey, I picked up a little surprise for you when I was in Elmdale.” Patrick says when they finally part. He goes to the coat rack where he'd hung up his coat and digs a small plastic bag out of the pocket. David can see the logo for Christmas World in bold red and green script printed across the length of the bag. 

"Whatever it is, I don't want it." David declares but Patrick just grins as he presses the bag into David's hands. David heaves out a sigh but unwraps the plastic and pulls out a Christmas ornament. It's a beautifully decorated old world Santa Claus. He's dressed in the traditional Santa hat, only the lining is trimmed in brown fur and his long red cloak is also trimmed with brown fur with red plaid and gold accents throughout. His white beard and jolly face are handsomely sculpted and he holds a book of "Songs of the Season" and what appears to be a tiny trumpet. David looks up at Patrick in confusion. 

"Erm, it's a very nice Santa Claus ornament, honey." David tells him and Patrick's grin widens.

"Oh that's not just any Santa; It's Father Christmas, David. I just saw it and it reminded me of you." The sincerity in Patrick's voice matches his innocent expression but David can see he's holding back laughter at whatever disgusted look David has on his face. David shoves the ornament back into Patrick's hands and stomps off toward the register. 

"Aren't you going to hang him on the tree?" Patrick asks sweetly and David tosses a lip balm at him for his trouble.

As it turns out, David, begrudgingly, does like the ornament but he takes it home to hang on their own tree. The look on Patrick's face when he finds it hanging right in the middle of their tree the following morning is priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, especially if this isn't your sort of thing! Kudos and kind comments are so appreciated. ❤️


End file.
